Power Rangers Elemental Force
by Acen Warren Halliwell
Summary: Shortly after the Time Force Rangers defeat Ransik Jen finds herself in the fight when Wes visits her and pulls her through a time portal to 3678, where Earth is soon going to be destroyed by the Gentrax empire. Meanwhile in 2005, the Gentrax empire comes through looking for Xander, who keeps on time-skipping looking for Rangers to accept the Elemental powers. Elements Unite!


Jen stares out over her balcony at the setting sun, when a time portal opens and a Time Ship comes out. Jen turns towards it and a bruised and dirty Wes opens the hatch and falls out, clearly too weak to get up. Jen runs over to him, looking distressed. The portal closes and after lifting him up, Jen asks, "What's wrong?"

"There's a problem." He answers, "Get the other Rangers, ASAP! I'll help you contact them." Wes tries to stand, but falls back into Jen's open arms. "We can't do anything until you get better." Jen says to the Ranger. Wes shoots up in an instant, wincing in pain. He pulls his Red shirtsleeve down and attempts to contact the others. "Rangers, come in. Rangers, come in!" Wes says into his chrono morpher. He hears silence and turns to Jen.

"Why aren't they answering?" He asks.

"Because everyone else gave up their morphers. I'm the only one that kept mine besides you. Now what's the problem?" Jen says.

"We need to get the Elemental Rings and morphers from the cave of Xander. The Gentrax Empire is lead by corp. and they're going to invade soon. We need to get to the year 3678."

"Wait, I need more informationnnnn!" Jen says as Wes grabs her arm and pulls her into the Time Ship. A portal opens up and the Time Ship blasts off, the portal closing behind it.

**Earth, 2005…**

A time portal opens and Gentrax and Lieutenant Bird Wing exit. "Lord Gentrax, we are in Earth, 2005." A man from the controls says.

"Excellent." A squid- human hybrid says from a throne, "Now we need to find Xander and get those Elemental powers! Full speed ahead Jackson."

"Yes sir." Jackson pulls a throttle lever forward and the ship goes faster. In the forest, Xander stops and looks on his wrist. A morpher materializes and he sees Jen and Wes coming out of the time portal. Xander thinks, _"Excellent! Wes, you need to get to the cave of Xander. Meanwhile, I'll get more recruits."_ Xander jumps up and dematerializes, disappearing with the wind.

**Earth, 3678…**

Jen pulls her arm away from Wes' hand and asks him, "Wes, what did you do!"

"Look around you." Wes says. Jen finally takes in her surroundings and gasps at the six large alien ships looming in the distance. "Oh… my… god." Jen says.

"I know. Xander told me to stop the Gentrax Empire and travel to this time." Wes says to Jen.

"Wait, who's Xander?" The ship in front stops and two beams shoot down to the earth in front of the two. Two aliens stand in front of them, arms folded behind their back. The first one was a cat-like alien and was female, her Yellow eyes squinted and moving from Jen to Wes and back again. Her collaborate, a large mouse (how ironic), held a neon Green staff in his hand.

"I'll tell you later, but now, it's time to morph. Time for Time Force!" Wes and Jen morph and hold their weapons up to the two aliens.

"Time Force Rangers," The female alien says, "My name is Kelline Westar and I am a part of the Gentrax Empire. We would be so glad to have you as a part of our team as we destroy Earth."

"Not gonna happen Kelline." Jen says. She charges for the alien, when a time portal appears overhead. Jen stops and looks up at the portal, when several teenagers fall out. They all land and look at the two Time Force Rangers and the aliens. The other teenagers stand up and Jen gasps, when she realizes who they are: Adam Park, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, T.J. Johnson, and Zhane. "Six Power Rangers from the past? But how?"

"I brought them here." Xander says, coming out of the shadows. He turns to Wes and says, "Good job Wes. You brought Jen here and now you eight will get new Ranger powers."

"How?" Tommy asks, "I thought we all gave up our powers."

"Simple. I am the Guardian and I can assign you powers."

"Let's get this done first." Wes says, charging for Kelline's partner.


End file.
